villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Ghost
The Ghost is the major antagonist in Eddsworld episode "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)". He is an unnamed ghost who was accidentally delivered into Edd's house. He was voiced by Ken Ashcorp (while possessing Matt) and Harry Partridge. Description The ghost is actually a big, red and devil-alike head with two hands that aren't connected to his head. He can possess bodies of people and houses. Also, he hates mess and always tries to clean up houses he is in. Despite seeming evil and demonic, he is quite literate person. When he found out he was in the wrong house, he apologized Edd and his friends and moved to Eduardo's house where be acted evil again. History In "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)", the Ghost is accidentally delivered by Insta-Roof along with the second floor to Edd's house. Matt who has to sleep in the new attic with all his junks, is attacked by the Ghost that night. Matt started screaming, keeping Tom up all night. In "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", Edd and Tom enter the attic and are surprised to learn Matt cleaned up the whole room and all his junks are gone. During their conversation, Matt turns his head 180 degrees and the duo found out he is actually possessed by the Ghost. The Ghost then throws them out of the house and while being floating with Matt's body above their house, he reveals them his plan to take over the world. However, he then argues with real Matt about destroying monuments. The Ghost eventually gives up, leaves Matt's body and possesses Edd's house instead, throwing Tom into the car when he tries to enter. When Edd and his friends try to get help from Eduardo, Jon, and Mark, who don't believe them, the Ghost destroys Eduardo's new mansion, which only is a large piece of cardboard. The forces Eduardo to help them and he and his friends visit the psychic who tells them that haunted houses are stupid and that they are stupid. Meanwhile, Edd and his friends complain at Insta-Roof's store, only to learn that their roofs contain ghost, poltergeists and other spiritual creations. The salesman also tells them they needed spirit insurance to protect the house. Edd, Tom and Matt eventually decide to make a mess in the attic, something the Ghost doesn't like. With Eduardo, Jon and Mark sitting on deckchairs, eating popcorn and watching the gang, Edd and his friend rush into their house and start destroying everything in the attic. The Ghost doesn't like at all and attacks the gang. He keeps winning until he finds out he is in the wrong house and had Edd mixed up with Eduardo. He then apologizes them politely and moves to Eduardo's house, starting to destroy it completely. It is unknown if he was defeated or is still in Eduardo's house now. Navigation Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Deities Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Rogues Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Successful